Bad Day
by Konaxookami
Summary: I was really happy this morning. Sure, being stuck in a game where the fate of your universe is at stake and you could die in the blink of an eye isn't what most people define as material for a good day or a good anything really, but I was still happy!


I wrote this like, half a lifetime ago for a school project for a stream of conscious writing exercise. I had no inspiration for anything original at the time so I just did Jade's point of view of Dave's death. (jesus fuck i need to write something about these two that doesn't have something to do with Dave's death my god i just seem stuck on this topic) I really like the way this turned out-especially for a SCHOOL project-since those tend to be dry as heck pieces of uncreative garbage as per school standards. This though? Pure awesome. So enjoy. Also- Hussie owns 'em.

**Bad Day**

* * *

I was really happy this morning. Like, _really _happy! Sure, being stuck in a game where the fate of your universe is at stake and you could die in the blink of an eye isn't what most people define as material for a good day or a good anything really-But I was happy. It's crazy to think that way and all but honestly? When most of the world is dead anyways you can't be a chooser when it comes to how things are going in life. There were good things happening after all! It was snowing for one. I mean, I grew up on an island where snow was a foreign concept. So even though I was pretty much in a doomed world where me and my friends had a really slim chance of surviving-I at least got to see it snow before I died.

_Oh god I hate snow-IhateitIhateitIhate._

Then there was Dave. Dave, the cool kid, never bats an eye, smooth as heck friend I had never gotten to meet in person before right in front of me. I mean, how awesome is that? He was so warm when I hugged him. His hands were so firm, his smile so smug. He was so _real._

_Oh god Dave you're so cold-Hangonhangonghangon._

Everything was wonderful!

**Was.**

Not now that Bec-Nonono that is _not_ my dog anymore!-that _**monster**_ has appeared and sneered and laughed and made my legs feel like jelly. Oh Bec, what happened to you? What has this game done to you? WhyWhy**WHY** did it make you a part of this horrible creature? I'm so _sorry_. I didn't think that playing this game would warp everything so horribly, make you into something so vile. I didn't think at _all_. I don't think it's ever been so hard to fight something in my life. It has never been this hard to lift my rifle before and fire it. Not at Bec. No _please_ don't make me kill him!

"Harley," Dave's voice is so much steadier than mine, and his grip on his sword is sure as always, "We have to."

So we fight. I beg. I beg until my throat is raw.

_BecpleasenobaddogbaddogBADDOG!_

It does nothing. This is a monster born of the game and science. He cannot be killed by weapons that a human has made. Uranium and nuclear science were what made Bec into this creature, and when something can go transparent or disappear or reappear at will, it makes killing them so much harder. So much harder to fight. Still. That doesn't stop me from switching to a machine gun Dave had insisted I make in case of ambush. If I can't kill him-maybe I can at least get him to leave us alone and-

No.

_No._

Do you remember that thing I said, about going transparent? And now-now-

"Dave!"

I have just filled one of my best friends-my _only_ friends full of lead. Suddenly I am infinitely glad he is wearing sunglasses so I don't have to see his expression. This isn't right. This should not be happening. I don't even recall making my way over to Dave's side. I don't remember throwing his sunglasses somewhere in the snow. I don't remember throwing my gun aside even though there is a _monster_ standing behind us.

"No! Dave-Stay with me-_Stay_-" his breath is coming out in these shallow sort of awful hitching sounds and oh god the _snow_ is this sickeningly bright shade of red that is making my stomach writhe. I feel sick to my stomach. He looks at me weakly and-are those my tears or his? His mouth moves and no sound comes out and I can only imagine what he's trying to say-

_It'sallyourfault-Harleyyouscrewedup-Idon'twanttodie-Ihateyousomuch-_

"Harley." This time his throat does work but it's this horrid sound that doesn't sound anything like it should and I'm so sorry-and I don't know what to do and I wish we never decided to play this game and I wish that everything were back to the way it was so Dave wasn't laying on the ground bleeding out from gunshots that caused and-I hate all of this.

"_Jade._"

Dave reaches up, and through all of this-even though he's dying, even though I caused it-and even though we're just _thirteen_ and we've been put in charge of saving the Earth and everything on it-He _smirks_. "S'all right Harley-"A ragged cough and flecks of blood hit my face and I'm not really inclined to care even though they are sickeningly warm and everything else is _so __**cold-**_"I'm not dead yet."

_You will be soon- _is all I can think of right now and something in the back of my mind reminds me of something I heard about this stupid and bizarre game set up-

"_It's like a fairytale Harley-You kiss someone on the brink of death, or freshly picked off-They'll wake up in the dream world and keep livin' on,"_

Dave had said that hadn't he? The dream world. Yes yes yes-The world that was free of fighting and where Dave could _live_ and maybe I could make up for what I had done and I-

"No…You aren't." my voice is just as terrible as his and I can't believe I'm about to lose my first kiss in such a stupid, _scary_ way. We kiss-and his lips are cold as ice, and his body is going stiff and I scream. No! He can't leave me here alone! I can't do this alone-I don't _want_ to do this alone. I scream and shake him and I can tell in his eyes he doesn't want to let go-but they dim and go filmy. No no no-

_I love your eyes why do you hide them all the time? Dave please don't look at me like that!_

I scrabble for his sunglasses and shove them back over his eye so I don't have to see them and I collapse into a mess of tears over his chest. I feel terrible. Worse than terrible. I feel like the world just collapsed over my shoulders and threw me into a pit of despair deeper than anything imaginable.

_It just did that anyways._

I hate this.

I hate Bec.

I hate this _game_.

This is an _awful_ day.

Bad day, worse _life_.

* * *

Sometimes I forget that everything that happened before Cascade happened in one. day. ONE DAY PEOPLE. Granted, it was a hella long day that probably was extended and all that jazz but christ, ONE DAY. So I think I'd be going a bit bonkers at that point. Also I swear I will write something that won't have one of them dying or angsting about it. I promise. Really. I SWEAR OKAY?

As always though, you guys rock for reading and putting up with this nonsense and reviews are seriously so awesome and cool. Trust me. Fist bumps and all that jazz. Until the next time guys. thank you so much you have no idea you guys rock so hard i cannot even fathom why you would read this but thank you anyways.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
